Talos system
The Talosian system was a planetary star system. The Talosian system was located in the Talos star group. This system consisted of binary stars and had eleven planets. Long range scans of the system showed that it was similar to the Sol system. The binary stars were Talos A and Talos B. One of the planets, Talos IV, was inhabited by a technologically advanced species, the Talosians. Another planet, Talos III, was suitable for colonization by humanoid life-forms, and a Federation colony was founded on this world in the late 23rd century. Prior to 2236, this system was unexplored. In that year, the survey ship , while surveying the system, crash-landed on Talos IV. There was one survivor, Vina. Eighteen years later, the discovered the fate of the Columbia after being lured to the system by a faked distress call. After escaping the Talosians, the crew recommended that the planet be placed under quarantine, a recommendation that Starfleet Command endorsed. General Order 7 was created to prohibit contact between the Talosians and Federation starships. ( ) Thirteen years later, the Enterprise returned to the system to deliver a physically disabled Captain Chris Pike to the care of the Talosians. ( ) In 2285, the colony on Talos III sent a container to Regula. ( ) The location of Talos was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. ( ) File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg|''The Explored Galaxy'': The location of Talos File:Talos star group map.jpg|A map of the Talosian system File:Talos IV remastered.jpg|The fourth planet, Talos IV ( ) Background Behind the Scenes The Talosian system was at one point to have been a double star system. (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 93 & 96) Before production on that episode, Gene Roddenberry conceded that he was somewhat "at a loss ... on exactly what it should look like," and further commented, "If it is too bizarre or confusing to the audience, we'll probably have to go back to a single sun." (The Making of Star Trek, p. 96) The map for the system showed two stars of equal size at the center of the star system; however, when the shore leave party was on the surface, it's not possible to see the suns as the sky was overcast. The Explored Galaxy This chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were: and . Star Trek: Star Charts The system was a quadrinary star system. Talos Prime (Talos A) was a Class M star with a magnitude of +1, which was a hundred times brighter than Sol. The spectral class of this star was M0IV, and its absolute magnitude was 0.1. Talos B, Talos C, and Talos D were Class M stars. The distance of the stellar companions of Talos Prime ranged from 175 to 650 astronomical units. Note: The book stated that there were five planets in the system. This was contradicted by what was established in the canon where eleven planets are said to be in the system. (Pages 34, 37, 40-41) de:Talos es:Talos ja:タロス Category:Stars